Eagle
Eagles are animals found in Red Dead Redemption. Location There are Eagles in Tall Trees near the snowy areas such as Nekoti Rock. This location makes them hard to pluck once they are shot as they have a tendency to fall to the bottom of the cliff. They can also be found in south Nuevo Paraiso near Hendidura Grande, Laguna Borrego, and Rancho Polvo. In the mission, At Home With Dutch, an Eagle is found atop the mountain as John ascends it. There's also Eagles around the lake at the Aurora Basin. But be careful not shoot one over the lake, as it will fall into the water rendering it irretrievable. Eagles are found in Tanner's Span and the wide open area in it. This is also a fine area for hunting elk, beavers, big horn sheep and bobcats. There is a glitch in this area where if the player kills an animal in the area (excluding bears) it will be more commonly found; contrastingly, if you don't kill them for a while, they become very uncommon. There are a lot of wolves and boars in this area, so be wary as to not be mauled or charged at. Sometimes when you want place bait in a wide open area, it will say that there are no animals around. Tips and Tricks Like all birds/animals/people, a dead eagle becomes an x on the minimap when John kills it (if he is close enough to it). Birds are particularly hard to find once they are on the ground amongst the foliage. After shooting them down, run in their direction and look for an x on the minimap. Be careful when shooting birds and any small animals as large guns can destroy them making it impossible to skin or pluck them. Although shotguns are good for hunting birds on the move, if too close, it will possibly reduce their feather output (ie. only 3 feathers). A repeater or pistol in conjunction with dead eye is recommended. A good way to kill several at once is to find the man who challenges you to kill more birds than him. If in West Elizabeth or Mexico, the birds will spawn as eagles. Before accepting the challenge, kill all of the birds and retreive the feathers. More birds will quickly sqawn so the player has enough to kill for the challenge. Do this several times and the birds will eventually stop spawning. At this point kill the man and loot him. (he will have around double the amount of the given bet.) Trivia The eagles found in the Mexico region are actually birds called Caracaras(specificaly Northern Crested Caracara) which have orange around their bills and aren't actually classified as eagles while the birds around "Tall Trees" are the famous Bald Eagles. Like hawks, eagles will make a loud screech while flying. Achievements The player must kill every animal in the wild west to successfully complete the following achievement: Videos thumb|left de:Adler Category:Animals Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting